


Cowboy Hat

by msunicornspace



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Carl Grimes is a Little Shit, Childhood Friends, Comic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Carl Grimes, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Protective Carl Grimes, Romance, Sharing a Bed, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Violence, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunicornspace/pseuds/msunicornspace
Summary: "Carl,"  She whispered after getting a good look at her old friend, the boy with the cowboy hat.  Two years apart and she was ready to make up for lost time to the zombie apocalypse.~~Book 1





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was beating and howling against the deep gray, boarded up home.  A girl sat on the beat-up couch was twirling her red, curly hair, staring at the wall absentmindedly. She didn't know what to do with herself.  It's only been a month since her mom walked out the back door of the last house.  A month of living alone and terrified. 

Skylar Perold's very tired.  Of course, she wasn't getting any sleep, how could she with the constant hissing and growling going on right outside of the door?  But she always heard it even in her sleep.  She was also tired of living off whatever she could find in the woods behind the house she was staying in.  Luckily, her dad took her on long hunting trips.  At the age of 12, she wasn't too bad of a trapper.  Her dad had just started giving her gun lesson's for her 11th birthday, a few months before the world fell apart.  At least he left her with some survival skills.  Her mother left her with one can of soup and a backpack full of pads and tampons.  At least she won't bleed out now.  

And what came with hunting was she could only set traps.  She couldn't shoot her rifle or it would attract the monstrous creatures- zombies, her mom called them.  Setting up traps took some time, she had to keep her focus on the knots she was making, but she also had to focus on making sure something didn't sneak up behind her.  She'd had plenty of close calls when her mom left.  She hated always having to be alert.  The feeling followed her everywhere; she most definitely didn't need to be wide awake, terrified there was a zombie waiting in the bathroom when she knew there wasn't one because she checked twice before bed.          

Skylar heaved a deep, almost shaky sigh.  She hadn't let herself cry through the last month.  She kept herself busy, walking to the woods and killing anything she sees.  If she wasn't setting traps, she was walking around, not too far, in the woods, trying to climb trees and picking good sticks she could maybe widdle into something.  She didn't know how to do it but did know she needed to keep her mind busy.    

 _It happened, now get over it_.  Skylar's father's voice broke into her thoughts.  He would say that whenever she messed up and even though she felt like crying and screaming, she would do something so her dad wouldn't see her cry.  He wasn't a fan of tears, and crying hurt her head anyway. The zombie apocalypse is happening, time to get over it.  She needs to suck up her tears and realize this is a part of life now.

By the growling of her stomach, it's time to go she caught anything.  Skylar threw her hunting rifle around her shoulder with the rope-made strap and put her knife in the holster on her belt.  Skylar looked around the living room of the dusty house and said a small prayer, hoping the wooden boards will hold up while she's gone.  

Skylar walked to the back door and almost lost hold of the door as it swung open from the wind.  Outside was cloudy and Skylar thought she could smell some rain.  It wasn't dark enough to be a storm and just a little rain won't kill her search for berries.  It might even feel good, Skylar can't remember the last time it rained this summer.  The trees that lined the backyard were blowing leaves around and made the winds howl louder with the rumble of branches.  Skylar's thickly tangled hair whipped her pale face as she made her way to the trees.  She had made a trail with the number of times she's walked into the woods.  She had three traps that were close and she could check before it rained.  She found the first trap to be empty but untouched so she headed to the next one.  There weren't any zombies on the trail and she couldn't see any sign of recent activity but her senses were high and she looked at every movement out of the corner of her eye.  

The walk hadn't been long when a twig snapped on her right and her gun was quickly spun into her hands, aimed at two adult men.  Both had beards growing and long hair, except the shorter of the two, looked like a mangy dog.  He had a crossbow aimed right at her and the tidier looking one with a police uniform on had his hand on his holstered pistol and a hand held out to her.  He looked surprised to see Skylar in the woods as if he wasn't expecting to find another human.  Skylar definitely wasn't expecting to see another human.  She's never seen anyone except her parents since the world was overtaken.  She didn't really know how to react but knew that if the man with the crossbow wasn't lowering his weapon anytime soon, she wouldn't either.   

The man with the crossbow looked at his friend, wanting to know what to do. The other stared at the girl, trying to figure out what to do.  His blank stare went up and down Skylar, figuring out whatever he could from just how she looked.  She did the same to him.  She was taught stranger danger at school and a zombie apocalypse wasn't going to make her think strangers are suddenly okay.  But Skylar's not very good at reading people, so it's not like she could get anything from him.      

"What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Skylar. Skylar Perold." She said after taking some time to mentally fight herself.  They could just kidnap her and hurt her and who knows what else.  But something in the man's voice made her heart jump; she knew him. But she can't remember his name or how she knows him.

The man squinted at her and tilted his head.  He looked at the man with the crossbow and nodded, the man lowered his weapon so Skylar did as well.   

"How many Walkers have you killed?" The man asked her.

"I don't know, more than ten." It took a moment for her to understand he meant zombies, but she answered honestly.

"How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"Why?"

"Haven't needed to." Skylar's shoulders had risen while she spoke. She thought they were strange questions for a young girl in the middle of the woods, but she answered and figured she could go back to her house and hide from the men.  Maybe if she got out of their way, they'd stay out of hers.

"My name's Rick, this is Daryl," He introduced himself and pointed at his friend.  He took his hand off the pistol.  "We have a group, it's at a prison. There are kids, food, showers, and clothes."  The man with the crossbow looked at his friend a little warily, but it's not like he could leave a defenseless kid.  

"Do you have a camp set up?  Do you need to grab anything?"  Should she bring the backpack of pads and tampons?  He said he had food, does she need to bring a can of soup?  Did she even want to turn back and look at that house again?  

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick walked in front of Skylar while Daryl walked behind her with her rifle and knife. She felt like a prisoner, and she was even going to a prison, but she'd be safe.  Hopefully.  As they walked, she thought more on the man's name.  She used to know a Rick, he was the father of her best friend.  He didn't have a beard the last time she saw him, he was always clean cut.  And anyway, he was in a coma when the apocalypse started and she never got a chance to know if he made it to somewhere safe or not.  The name triggered memories of her old friend, Carl.  They met at school and became close friends pretty quickly.  She was a shy person who came to the school in the middle of the year.  Carl took her in and became friends through reading comic books together.  

"Skylar, while you're there, you'll have to do chores. After a day or two of rest and see how things work, we'll find a job for you." Rick explained.  "Hold old are you?"

"13."

"Do you mind if I ask why you were alone?"

"I was checking on my traps," Skylar told him.

"You didn't have a camp set up?" He turned back to give her a concerned look.

"I had a house, I didn't want to go back."

"Do you have a family?" 

"No."  She said breathlessly.  She hadn't said it out loud and it felt wrong. "I don't have a family."

Rick stopped and turned to face her.  He took a step closer and knelt down to get closer to her height.  He reached out to her hand, slowly, as if he was reaching out to a wild animal.  

"Everyone at the prison has lost someone, I've lost my wife, Daryl lost his brother," he told her.  "You can make friends who will treat you like a family at the prison.  I have a son your age who needs a new friend."  Skylar gave him a smile even though she didn't want to.  She didn't want to make a new family; she wanted her parents or no family.  And as she looked deeper into his face, the wrinkles around his eyes seemed familiar to her.  His bright blue eyes were shining the way they did whenever he had come home from a hard day at work.  At the police station.  Her rick worked at a police station.

"Are you Rick Grimes?"   

"Um, yes I am."  He looked very taken back which didn't surprise her.  She would be uncomfortable if a stranger knew her last name.  

"Carl Grimes is your son.  I went to school with him.  I'd stay at your guys' house."  Skylar felt like fainting.  She couldn't believe she was looking at the man who was like a second father to her, who was stuck in a hospital bed last she saw.  

"You went to school... Oh, Skylar," Rick stood up so quickly, Skylar didn't have enough time to realize he was coming in for a hug.  She squeaked as his picked her up and held her tight.  It's been too long she had been given a hug; her mom didn't move much after Skylar's dad never returned.  A lump formed in her throat and she could hold back the sob that escaped.  With it came the large tears, the snotty nose, the wailing.  Rick held her tight and let her cry.  As she screamed into his shoulder thunder rumbled.  

"We need to get going."  Rick didn't put her down as he started walking again, this time a little faster.   

~~

Skylar was walking and her tears washed away by the rain by the time the watchtowers of the prison came into view from a hill.  Then a mile more in the warm, pouring rain where they would hit the gates, as Rick told her.  When the three of them emerged from the forest, she could see that the prison was much bigger than she was expecting.  She couldn't see the whole building, but the land in front of the prison that was blocked off by fences and a gate was probably bigger than a football field and had a garden, a small stable for horses, and a pen for pigs.   

Rick had started at a run when they hit the gravel roadway leading to the prison and Skylar followed suit.  There were zombies lined against the fence, wanting to push inside so they could feed on whoever lived at the prison with Rick.  As they ran to the gate, someone ran from inside the watchtower to open it for them and closed it when they were safely inside. 

"Who's this?" The woman who opened the gate asked Rick, looking at Skylar with concern and curiosity.  Her brunette hair was cut above her shoulders, already plastered to her head from the rain, and she was clothed in light prison armor.       

"Her name's Skylar, she's an old friend of Carl's," Rick explained.  The woman put her hand out for Skylar to shake.  

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maggie."  Maggie grinned at Skylar.  "If you need anything, you can usually find me up here."  She pointed to the watchtower she had come out of to open the gate for them.  

"I'm going to help Skylar find a room to stay,"  Rick told Maggie and his friend.  "Daryl, can you find Hershel for me?"   Daryl nodded with a grunt and walked up to the garden.  Rick nodded at Maggie and Skylar waved goodbye.  They ran together to a concrete area where there was a pavilion and area for food to be laid out if it wasn't raining.    

 The prison was just like a plain prison she had seen on television, all concrete and metal cells with bunk beds, a sink, and toilet.  There were people walking around, talking in their cells, or sitting at a few tables on the other side of the hall.  The door slammed shut behind them and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.  

"Ignore them."  Rick put a hand on her back and maneuvered her to a door to a different cell block.  It looked just like the one before but with fewer people.  Rick stopped at the first cell and pulled back the curtain to show a room full of items such as clothes, a baby crib, towels, a gun, all the essentials.     

"This is where I stay, with Carl and Judith-"

"Judith?" Skylar looked up at Rick.  She realized she hasn't asked about Lori and hadn't seen her around yet.  But who was Judith?

"Oh," Rick looked like he was struck by a hammer.  "Oh, Judith is my daughter.  Lori gave birth before she..."  Skylar knew he didn't want to finish the sentence and she knew how it ended anyway.

"Rick, I'm sorry."  Skylar hugged the man.  He held onto her tightly and she felt at peace again for a short while before Rick remembered they were supposed to be finding her a cell.  

"This seems like it's free."  Rick stopped at a room that had a sheet used as a door pushed to the side.  There was a bunk bed, toilet, and sink sitting on the inside.  A nice new home for Skylar.  "It's not much, but it's safe.  You can sit in here while I go get Hershel, he's going to be doing a check up on you."

"When will I get to see Carl?"  Skylar burst with the question.  She didn't really want to just sit in a cell like a prisoner in prison when she could be seeing Carl.  

"Well, he's out on a supply run with one of our group members.  He should be back soon."  Rick left her alone, pulling the sheet behind him.  Skylar didn't want to wait, but she didn't have much of an option.  


	3. Chapter 3

"Skylar?" Rick called through the sheet very soon after he left.

"Come in." She said. The sheet pulled over and Rick was there with a different man.  This guy was old with a long white beard and matching hair pulled into a ponytail.   

"You're a doctor?"  Skylar couldn't believe Rick had met up with a doctor.  Skylar's dad had kept her and her mom far away from anyone else, he wanted to keep his pack small and easily protected.  

"I used to be a veterinarian," Hershel smiled down at her.  "But now I guess I am just a doctor."  Hershel sat down next to her and pulled out a stethoscope to listen to her heart.  Then he held her wrist to take down her pulse.  

"Where did Rick find you?" Hershel asked as he made his assessments. 

"Behind a house I was staying at in the woods, I was checking my traps."  Skylar found it easy to talk to the gentleman.  His tone was welcoming.

"You know how to hunt?"

"Yeah, my dad took me out.  Sometimes we'd go camping for a whole week."  Skylar liked talking about what she used to do, it reminded her of the good times.  

"Carl used to be so jealous.  He was furious you got a gun for your birthday and he wasn't allowed near one."  Rick smiled.  Skylar knew this, of course, Carl always complained to her that Rick wouldn't let him hold his pistol from work.

"Did you get a lot of food in your traps?"  Hershel questioned then put a hand on her belly.  She hadn't realized how loose her shirt had gotten.  She was used to not eating so much, having one or two meals a day.  And no, she wasn't getting a lot of prey.  Sometimes she got something, but it would already be torn into and she didn't trust it enough to eat.  

"No, but my dad showed me what bark I can eat off of trees and other stuff.  And I had a can of chicken soup that I didn't want to use unless absolutely necessary."  

"Well, that should have been a while ago.  I don't know how you've been pushing through, but you need some food."  Hershel stood up.  "When you do eat have small portions and eat slowly, I don't want you getting sick and bruising yourself."  

"So I got to you just in time." Rick was sitting on the toilet watching them.  "I'm glad it was me who found you."  Skylar smiled at him.  She was pretty glad he found her too.  At least she knew someone and wasn't totally alone anymore.  Skylar promised Hershel she wouldn't over do it and he left. 

"Would you like to rest, eat or would you like to meet some people?" Rick asked her.  "I can find a blanket and pillow for you and get you some food."  

"Yes please."  Skylar was ready for a nice meal of real food and a long nap.   

"Okay, I'll be back."  Rick left and Skylar lay down on her bedspread.  Maybe by the time she wakes up from her nap, Carl will be back and she can see him.  Last she saw him, they were 11 and still playing pretend.  Skylar thought more on it and remember that she was with him when news first broke out about a sickness spreading.  That was the last time she saw him.  It felt like it had been years since then, but it's only been about two she thought.  She hoped the two years apart didn't change their friendship.  

~~

Skylar fell asleep before she could even put her empty paper plate down on the floor.  She didn't have any nightmares, she wasn't kept up by any noises.  She felt good.  She didn't know how long she had been asleep and she didn't want to get up right away but the knocking on the cell that woke her up wasn't going away.  

"Come in," Skylar mumbled out.  She figured it was Rick, but she looked up to see a woman with gray hair cut shorter than Maggies.  She was holding some folded laundry and wore a bright smile.  

"Hi, I'm Carol." The lady stepped in and put the clothes on the sink in the corner.  Skylar sat up to look more polite.  Her mom hated having conversations with Skylar when she was laying in bed. Even in the apocalypse, she knew her manners. "Rick wanted me to give you these.  And he says you used to be close to Carl." 

"Yeah, we went to school together," Skylar said.  "Um, thanks for the clothes."

"No problem, I can show you to the showers if you want, too.  They aren't personal showers, but no boys will come into this one."  Skylar knew she needed the shower.  She couldn't smell her odor anymore, but now that she was around people who did have a shower, it'd be better if she got a chance to wash off.  And she didn't want to see Carl when she looked like an animal.

"I would like that."  So she followed Carol to the bathroom.  It was at the other end of the cellblock and huge.  The back wall had a bunch of shower heads and a tiled floor.  Before getting to the shower head, there were benches and sinks with mirrors.  It reminded Skylar of the public showers at the gym her parents went to on occasion.  

"Are you shy?" Carol asked as she looked for a towel in a closet.  

"Um, no I guess."  

"I can stand outside and make sure no one comes in."  She offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I'm waiting out there anyway," Carol tossed a towel at Skylar.  "Just yell if you need anything."  Skylar stood in the middle of the shower room holding her towel to her chest, all alone.  She walked to the shower heads with a little uncertainty.  Now that she was about to strip, she did feel a little uncomfortable knowing that anyone could walk in.  Carol wouldn't let it happen this time but what about next time?  She would just have to wait for free openings anytime she wanted to shower. 

When Skylar had stripped and got used to the cold air on her pale skin, she turned on the shower water, which was immediately freezing.  But after living with no AC for a very long time, she didn't really mind.  It was soothing on her sunburnt arms and face.  After cooling off for a little while, she tried to see if it could get a little warmer.  And it could.  Decently warm water splashed onto her tangled hair; Skylar could finally get to all the tangles and gently start pulling them out.  Then she shampooed her hair and washed her body, enjoying the sight of dirt racing down the drain with the suds.  

"All done?" Carol came in when Skylar turned off the shower and was wrapped tightly in the scratchy towel.  "I remembered the first time I got to shower in here.  It was probably a year before I got to shower again."

"I never realized how much I got used to being dirty," Skylar laughed and Carol joined.

"Once you're dressed I can bring you to the library,"  Carol explained.  "That's where a lot of kids hang out and I read books there every night."  They dropped Skylar's dirty clothes in the laundry room on their way to the library.  A bunch of women were working in there with washboards in the large sinks and hanging up wet clothes on pins hung across the room as well as having machines going.  Carol didn't talk as they walked which was fine with Skylar.  She didn't want to keep explaining where she was from and bring up her parents.  

Carol turned into a room that was obviously the library.  It was a decently sized square room full of books on shelves.  Skylar figured she could still be reading every book by the time she died.  There was only one other person in the library; a tall young man with classes and his nose in a book.  

"Oh, hello Patrick," Carol greeted when they came up to him.  Skylar noticed he was reading a Harry Potter book that happened to be her favorite.  

"Hi, Carol."  But he was looking at the red headed stranger, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  

"This is Skylar, she was taken in by Rick."  Skylar could hear the smirk in Carol's voice.  "Well, since you're here, do you mind if I leave her with you?  I have some stuff to do."

"I...I don't mind," Patrick stumbled.  

"Is that okay?"  Skylar nodded.  "Okay, if you have any questions Patrick's here."  And then Carol left.

"So," Patrick looked down at the floor.  "Were you the only one he brought back?"  Skylar could only nod in response.  She didn't want to say she didn't have a family again.  

"How old are you?"

"13." 

"I'm 15."  Silence and tension passed between the two before Patrick spoke up.

"Do you like to read?"

"Yeah, I really like the book in your hand."  She pointed at it.  "My grandma read the books to me whenever I visited her."  

"That's cool.  I didn't read them until I moved here."  

"Do you like them?"

"A lot more than I thought I would."  He smiled at her.  They were having a conversation.  Skylar was so proud of herself for talking to someone and possibly making a friend.  

"So, when did you come here?"

"Months ago I think.  I don't know I don't keep track of time."  Patrick shrugged.  "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago.  I don't know either, I fell asleep and now I don't know the time."  

"Well, it is just after 2 I think.  Someone keeps track of the time and posts out front." 

"That's pretty cool."

"It stopped raining, we could get you a book and go outside to read."  Patrick blurted kinda fast.  Skylar stared at him for a second to figure out what he said and then blushed.  

"Yeah, we can do that."  She didn't know why she felt embarrassed, it wasn't like a date.  But maybe because she hasn't been near any other guy except for Carl and that was a while ago.  She had to remind herself it's just reading the whole time she looked for a book and their walk outside. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked outside, Patrick talked to Skylar about how he came to the prison.  He lived in a small town that was run by a power hungry man who was entertained by having people fight each other with zombies tied just out of reach.  

"So Rick came and saved us from Woodbury." Patrick finished.

"The Governor? Giving himself that title just sounds like bad news." Skylar said.

"I think some of the citizens gave him that name. I don't really know." Patrick shrugged. The loud scratch of the gate running against the gravel made them look over. A car had pulled in.

"That must be them." Patrick got up. "Come on, you'll want to see this." They ran to the car as it pulled in.  Patrick raced Skylar to the concrete area that had a bunch of other cars sitting, where this car would be pulling up to.  As it got closer, Skylar could see a dark-skinned woman driving, and a kid with a large hat on.  Skylar's heart started racing not because of running, but because she had an idea of who was wearing the hat.  As the car parked, Skylar felt a little nauseated.  

The two people got out, the boy with the hat was holding onto some small books and a gun was holstered at his waist.  The woman had a sword in her hand a few bags of goodies.  

"That's Michonne, she's pretty badass."  Skylar knew it was a comment meant to make her smile, but she couldn't smile.  Her stomach was feeling more and more unsettled as she watched the boy in the hat make his way over to them.  She was feeling hotter than usual in the sun and was sweating profusely.  She didn't want to be out here, she wasn't ready to see Carl like she thought she was.  So she turned on her heel and ran straight back inside.

Daryl was in her way when she got to the door and she almost threw up on him.  He moved over just in time for her to make it to a trash can where she threw up all the good food she just ate.  

"You okay?" He sounded like he didn't want to be there so she just nodded her head and waited for him to leave.  Skylar didn't know why she got so sick, she didn't eat a lot just like Hershel instructed her.  She might have just been too excited, she threw up.  As if that ever happened before.  Maybe it's a new thing.  Maybe the food she had was actually bad?  Her nerves just got to her.

"Skylar?" Patrick had followed her inside.  She wiped her mouth and lifted her head out of the trashcan. She thanked God he was alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, probably just something I ate." She said. He looked worried but didn't say anything else about that. "Carl's putting his comics away and then he'll be back outside. Wanna come with us?" Skylar stood there for a moment. She was scared about seeing Carl again; this time closer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll go." Patrick smiled brightly. He led her back outside, where Carl sat with his dad's hat on the table. His dark hair was long and a little unkempt. His features were sharp, but still had the baby fat on them. Freckles dotted his face and his blue eyes were squinted in the sun.  

"Carl." Skylar breathed, standing across from where Carl sat.  

"Skylar?" He tilted his head in confusion.  He didn't seem to recognize her, and all she could do was stand there and tremble like a tree being blown in the wind.  There was a strange feeling passing between them, charged tension that made Skylar take a step back.  His face didn't change as he looked away from her and stood up.  It was like he didn't want to believe it was his old friend.  He didn't hug her like she was expecting.  He didn't smile.  He showed no emotion.  

"I've got to go see my dad." Carl walked into the prison, pushing by Skylar and Patrick.  His shoulder brushed against Skylar's and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"What was that about?"  Patrick watched Carl go inside.  "How did you know his name?"  She didn't answer him.  She just sat down on the bench feeling defeated.  

~~

Skylar wasn't feeling too well for the rest of the day. She was confused and her chest hurt so bad she thought she had a cramp in her heart. Her best friend didn't say more than two sentences to her.  She couldn't understand why he just walked away.  He didn't ask how she got there or what she was doing there.  He didn't say he was worried about her.  He didn't care about her like she thought he did.  What happened to seeing each other every day at school and immediately after school?  They had spent so much time together and now it was like they were strangers after 2 years.  

Patrick sat beside her on the bench pressing her for an hour to talk to him.  He even held her hand and she allowed it because she couldn't feel it.  She couldn't feel herself.  She was abandoned by something she thought would always be there.  Sure, she didn't know if Carl was still alive, but now that she knows he is she wants to be by his side again.  

"Hey, want to go see the pigs and horses?"  Patrick was quiet for 2 minutes.  Skylar counted.  She finally decided to cave into him and stood up.  He got up quickly, still holding her hand and dragged her to the pig pen.  

"These guys make pretty good bacon." Patrick stepped on the fence to lean over it.  "I guess it's sad because they are cute."  He was trying to pick up their conversational tone from last time but Skylar wasn't having it.

"Let's go see the horses."  She enjoyed horses.  They were one of her favorite animals.  There were two in the stable and were very excited to get treats.  Skylar felt her heart thump a little happier when she put her head on the horse's neck.  It was her first time near a horse and loved the experience.  

Patrick was watching her the whole time and feeding the other horse.  She did think he was kind of cute, in that nerdy way.  He shared his favorite book with her and told her all about his life in Woodbury.  Even though he was pushy, he was friendly and held her hand when she needed it.  It was something nice but she just felt more pain in her chest.

"Hey, Lizzie and Mika are at the fence." He pointed out after they started to leave the stable. Two very young girls were talking and pointing at the zombies that lined the fence.  Patrick and Skylar made their way over. Skylar hadn't seen any other kids yet besides Beth, Pa, rick and Carl.  

"Hi!" Mika said happily when she noticed the teenagers. "I'm Mika."

"Skylar." Skylar greeted. "What're you guys doing?"

"Naming them." The other, Lizzie, pointed to the Walkers.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"Because it's fun. We give them stories too." Mika said. "Her name's Jane. She was a mom of two." Mika had pointed to the undead woman with the torn pink hoodie and the black tank top.

"You named them?" Carl's voice had made Skylar jump. He stood next to Patrick and had his arms crossed. "You shouldn't do it. They're dead." His tone was bossy and Skylar didn't like it. The girls were having fun; they deserve that.  Lizzie stared Carl down, Mika looked crestfallen, and Skylar and Patrick felt awkward.

"Hey, storytime is soon," Patrick tried to ease the tension.

"That's for kids." Carl muttered. Mika made Lizzie walk away before the older of the two could punch Carl.  Patrick started to follow them. When he noticed Skylar wasn't at his side, he reached out to her. Skylar looked at Carl, who wouldn't meet her eyes. Then she grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him at a fast march up to the prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar liked storytime.  Carol's voice was a nice distraction. She sat in the back with Patrick as Carol read. She read Huckleberry Finn; a book Skylar was supposed to be reading if there was still school. Carol changed voices for each character and kept everyone entertained. Skylar wished she could have kept reading, but Carol stopped at the end of the chapter.

When Carol put down the book, she got out a box. Skylar looked at Patrick, thinking maybe it was treats or something. He smiled at her and patted her knee. When Skylar looked back, she saw the box held knives. The kids seemed totally fine with it. Even as she started to show them how to use the knife, they were still interested in it. By the middle, Patrick started to cough and told them he had to leave, Skylar was going to follow, but he said he just needed water. And as he left, Carl came in. He seemed confused as he took in the scene.

Carol noticed him and gave him a pleading look and said: "Please don't tell your father." Carl stood for a second longer and then raced out of the room. Skylar didn't know why but she had to go get him and try to talk to him.  Skylar ran out the door and ran down the hallway to her right. She could see Carl walking swiftly away.

"Carl!" She called. He didn't stop or turn. "Carl!" Skylar picked up her pace, her boots echoing through the hall. When she got close he stopped abruptly, making Skylar almost hit him.

"What do you want?" Carl snapped at her. Skylar was stunned. He was never mean to her or used such a tone.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"Carol's teaching them how to use knives!"

"So?"

"So they're kids!"

"Carl, there's a zombie apocalypse. They need to know what to do." Skylar kept her voice calm. Carl glared at her, not looking as calm as his old friend was sounding.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked rudely.  Well, at least he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" She took a step back.

"You just think you can walk in here and everything is alright. Like we should all be happy." Carl was getting mad by the second. "You left me and now you want to be friends again."

"I didn't have a choice!" Skylar was exasperated. She didn't understand why he was bringing this up now. "If I could have stayed with you, I would have!  And you're the one who just walked away from me today!"

"I haven't seen you in two years.  I've grown up.  I've had to face stuff you can't imagine.  You have to grow up. No more kid stuff." Carl looked down. "I can't be your friend anymore. You have Patrick." Before Skylar could say another word, Carl turned back around and continued walking off.

~~

Patrick was sick for the rest of the day. Skylar didn't mind; she didn't want to see anyone. She lay on her bed, not making a sound, but had a large lump stuck in her throat. She had the feeling that she needed- wanted- to cry, but she couldn't.  She wanted to shake him and scream she has been living in the same world he has been living in.  She's had to see plenty of death.  She wanted to tell him that she felt like she couldn't have a normal young kid life.  And he's right, no more kid stuff, but she isn't trying to be a kid with him.  At least she didn't think she came off that way.  As if she could have made any sort of impression because he just ignored her and walked away.    

She remembered Carl as a shy kid, but he was sweet and funny when he was around his friends. Skylar had always loved that about him. If she fell and cut her knees or hands and cried, he'd be there to make her smile.  He would play whatever game she wanted to play and would share his video games with her.  They would trade comic books and read together.  

But now he was mad and moody looking, and Skylar didn't know why. She knew he was mad about her leaving him, but he has to understand that she had no control. Her parents wanted to find a safe place, even if it meant leaving friends. And he shouldn't be worried about the kids knowing how to use a knife. He's not much older than them; he can't tell them what to do or make Carol think he can control her.

_It happened, get over it._


	6. Chapter 6

"Skylar, get up!" Daryl's dirty face was not a pleasant sight to wake up to.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out of the cell roughly.  She was way too tired to comprehend the screaming and other people running. 

"What's happening?" Skylar yelled at Daryl.  

"Don't know, keep running."  He shouted back.  Skylar didn't like that answer.  She wanted to find out what the problem was and wanted to find her new and only friend Patrick.  

"Wait, let me go!" She stopped moving and tried to sit down, making it harder for Daryl to drag her. "I have to get Patrick!"

"He could be safe already, come on!" Daryl shouted back. Skylar didn't buy it though. She twisted against Daryl's grip, but he wasn't letting go. She then swung her free arm, hitting him in the jaw. He let go, shocked. Skylar gave him an apologetic look before running away.

The adrenaline pumping through Skylar made it easy for her to fight against the flow of people running to safety.  Everyone was carrying as much as they could trying to get away from whatever was happening.  There was a sudden opening in the crowd and she came face to face with a zombie. A zombie she just barely recognized; Patrick. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but his black hair was tousled everywhere as if the wind had styled it.  His eyes were foggy white and blood covered his mouth and dripped off his chin.  She couldn't move a muscle, frozen from terror, but Patrick sure could, and he had eyes on her. He moved as swiftly as his weak legs could take him.  Skylar's knees buckled as images she didn't want to see of her mother flashed across her brain and she fell to the cold stone floor and zombie-Patrick was soon on top of her. She pushed against his head, not letting him take a bite out of her, and cursed Rick for taking her knife.  

Just as Skylar's arms were about to give out underneath her, there was a crunching noise and splatters of blood coming out of Patrick's head. The now dead zombie fell against her, heavy on her chest. She looked over Patrick's shoulder and saw Carl. He pushed Patrick off of her and pulled her up. He had a tight hold of her hand and he made her run to the exit.

~~

Skylar was laying on the ground waiting outside the library door where Rick, Hershel, Daryl, and others Skylar hadn't met yet were having a meeting.  Maggie and Carol were sorting out beds.  Carl was leaning against the wall a little ways away from her. His eyes were closed and his hat sat in his lap.  His face had some dried blood on it, but it didn't seem to be his.  It might have been from Patrick when Carl saved Skylar.  Which reminds her, she hasn't thanked Carl. 

"Hey Carl?" Skylar looked up at him. His face flinched, showing he was listening. "Thanks. For saving me." He grunted and stood up, leaving her. Skylar was now more confused. He could have at least said, "you're welcome". Why is he being so stubborn? She would love to at least  _try_ to rekindle their friendship. But Carl's being stupid.  Sure he's been through a lot but so has she and she still acts like a decent human being.  Why can't he?

~~

Maggie had shown Skylar where to sleep after she fell asleep in the hallway.  Rick came to her cell to explain that they had to quarantine some people because there was a strange flu going around.  Then she was tucked into the bottom bunk in her new cell, alone with her thoughts.

How did this flu have anything to do with what happened to Patrick being a zombie?  People turned into zombies when they were bitten, not when they're sick.  That was the only way Skylar knew.  Was there a zombie hiding in a room they never checked?  Her mid also wondered to her reaction to seeing Patrick.  She had faced zombies after her mom died, why did she crumble?  Why did the scene have to replay as she was being attacked?  She could have run the other way but she didn't.  

Skylar's just tired.  Too tired to sleep.    


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar woke up early to go see the horses.  She had been waking up almost every hour, very different from her deep little nap yesterday.  She didn't want to move from her cell until the first sign of light came through the window that was high on the prison wall.  The smelled like fresh grass and manure, two smells that Skylar thought better than blood and death.  Warm dew was coating her boots as she walked through the grass.  It wasn't too hot yet, so Skylar could enjoy herself in the stuffy stable with the two horses.  The horses had been standing outside but moved to meet her inside when they saw her.  She figured they were looking for more snacks or breakfast, so she looked for and found a large bag of horse feed.

As Skylar filled their troughs, she tried her hardest not to think about last night.  Her first night in a new place and there was already at least one death.  And Carl didn't like her anymore.  The little conversation she had with Patrick was enjoyable and everyone else she'd seen was either too old or too young to really understand her.  She was alone, again, and she did not like it.  Sure she knew Rick well and it was nice to be able to hug him, but he's Carl's dad and she feels like she can't really go to him now.   

"Skylar." A gentle voice came from behind her, but she jumped a bit and squeaked.  It was only Rick.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He smiled softly, humor lacing through his voice. "I saw you walking out and I wanted to know what you were doing."

"Just checking on the horses. I saw them when I arrived." Skylar patted the one who reached his head over the stall. "Am I allowed to be with them?"

"Yeah. You can do a lot of things here." Rick stood there for an awkward minute before saying, "I heard that you and Carl aren't working as well as I had thought."

"Yeah." Skylar didn't know how he already knew unless he talked to Carl. "We just... spent too much time away from each other. We outgrew each other."

"Well, to be honest with you, Carl's been acting out a little lately."  Rick sat on a stool that was in a corner of the stable.  "I think he needs you more than he knows right now.  And you probably need him more as well."  Skylar didn't know what to say.  Is Carl acting out?  He was a pretty straight kid.  And did she really need him?  She had gotten along fine so far.  But she did miss him a lot and felt like a part of her was missing.

"It's just food for thought, don't make yourself do anything."  He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Let's go get some breakfast, they're cooking bacon outside."  Rick lead her out and up to the prison.  

~~

Skylar sat between Rick and Daryl, taking small bites out of her bacon and eggs.  Everyone was having a different conversation that she could listen to.  She noticed Maggie with a cute Korean man, obviously they were in a relationship.  There were families sitting together at other tables that made Skylar feel jealous.  She got to meet a pretty blonde girl named Beth who was babysitting Rick's daughter Judith.  Skylar got to hold the tiny baby for a bit and wanted to cry.  But then she noticed Carl staring at her and went stony-faced again.  

"Skylar tell Daryl about your dad's hunting skills." Rick started a conversation.  Skylar didn't want to talk to Daryl because she felt bad about punching him and he had a decent sized bruise on his cheek.  And he's a little intimidating.  And where did he get that opposum when everyone else has a prepared meal?

"Um, yeah my dad used to go hunting any chance he could."  She looked at Daryl's plate as she talked.  

"What'd he use?" Daryl grumbled.  

"Depended on what he was shooting," Skylar shrugged, "but usually a Timber Classic."  She saw him nod his head out of the corner of her eye.

"And you set traps?"  

"Yeah, he didn't let me start shooting until I was 11."  Another nod and then the conversation was over.  Until Skylar decided she could be brave enough to apologize.

"I'm sorry I punched you last night."  She got the words out but she couldn't even look at his plate now.  But when she heard him laugh a little bit she couldn't help but look up at him.  His face was stern, just as she'd first seen when they met, but there was a small twinkle in his squinted brown eyes.

"You're fine."  A man of few words.  Skylar had never met an adult so quiet, all the ones she knew wanted to talk her ear off about anything and everything.  

After breakfast Rick showed her around to some more places in the prison, telling her where she could and could not go.  He found her old laundry in the laundry room and also found a shirt, pants, and socks.  He told her to try to make friends with anyone she can, that she'll need good people by her side.  He told her to try working in any place she could at least twice so she could figure out how she can pull her weight.  Skylar was a little more focused on keeping an eye out for Carl though.  She just wanted to see him, but the prison was so big they didn't see him at all.  Maybe he was going to try even harder to avoid her.  Stupid Carl.  Stupid, stupid Carl.    


	8. Chapter 8

A lot had happened in just two months.  People were still getting over being sick.  Carol left a few weeks ago and hasn't been back, Skylar doesn't know why.  Rick was keeping her updated with whatever was happening while she heard rumors on the side.  Carl was avoiding her, not even looking at her if they passed by each other.  It was like she wasn't real and Skylar would believe that if she wasn't so proud of herself.

Skylar made progress at the prison.  She still woke up every hour from the nightmares, she was still almost always on edge, and she missed her parents.  But she made a new friend in the blonde girl, Beth.  Inbetween Skylar helping with the crops and animals and taking care of Judith, they would sit in Beth's cell talking and brushing each other's hair.  Beth said she loved Skylar's curls and was jealous, but Skylar laughed and said she was jealous of her straight hair.  

Skylar was taking care of Judith while Beth helped her sister, Maggie, with something.  The two were sitting on the cafeteria floor on a blanket.  Judith was sitting up and throwing toys around while Skylar made raspberries to keep the baby laughing. 

"Judith, you're a little warrior." Skylar stopped her noises to whisper. The young girl looked at Skylar, sucking on her fingers. "You're going to grow up big and strong, just like your daddy and brother. You'll live through this stupid world and start your own family."

"Givin' a speech to someone who can't understand you?" Daryl's voice made Skylar grab at her heart.  The only time she was a little less aware of her surroundings was when all her attention was on Judith.  

"You scared me!"

"That's what you get for punching me."  Daryl ignored her comment about it being two months ago. "How's my little ass kicker?"

"Ass kicker?" Skylar raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous nickname.

"Yeah, it's what I named her," Daryl said. "Bet you couldn't come up with something better."

"I think that Judith is a perfect name," Skylar said.  She knew Carl named her and that's kind of why she liked it so much, but she didn't want to admit that out loud.

"Girls and their girly names," Daryl mumbled and Skylar laughed sharply.  The more she had been around Daryl, the more her mood changed to be a little snarky.  Two months around him was enough for her to gain a little bit of his personality.

 "Anyways, Rick wanted to know if you've seen Michonne or Hershel anywhere."

"Nope. But I heard they were out looking for things." Skylar let her attitude drop to answer the question.

"That's what he thought, but they've been out for a couple hours. It usually only takes at most one hour." Daryl pondered. "Well, keep an eye out."  Then he left.  Skylar went back to playing with Judith.  Beth and Maggie came in just as he left.  

"Was she good for you?" Beth asked.  

"Yeah, just like always."  Skylar made some space for the two girls to join her on the blanket.  The three of them sat around Judith, each taking turns just playing with her.

"Have you guys seen Hershel?" Skylar figured they'd be the first ones to know if he was back from wherever.  

"No, I haven't,"  Maggie said and Beth agreed.  Skylar was just about to tell them what Daryl said when Carl burst through the door, out of breath and a little sweaty.

"The Governor."  It was all he needed to say for Maggie and Beth to spring into action.  It took a second for Skylar to remember who he was and chased after them outside and to a fence.  The wire separated them from the large field Rick stood in.  Then there was a fence between Rick and a convoy of trucks and a tank.  Yes, a tank.

More people ran out of the prison to a few barrels that were full of guns, then handed out whatever they could grab to give to the others.  Skylar was handed a rifle, but not the one she had when Rick found her.  She stood between Beth and Daryl, the barrel resting on the wire fence so she could have better aim.  

Skylar's scope allowed her to zoom in on the people who stood outside Rick's fence.  There was at least one person in the driver seat of each car, ready to plow through; plenty of people standing next to the cars with guns pointed down but ready to be lifted at any moment; but not enough to outnumber the prison members.  Except they did have a tank.  She kept her eye on them when she noticed a man with an eyepatch walk from behind the tank.  As he did, two people were brought forth and pushed to their knees; Michonne and Hershel.  Skylar lifted her head away from the gun, she didn't understand what was happening.  Who were these people and why did they have Michonne and Hershel?    

"That's the Governor," Beth whispered to Skylar as if reading her friend's mind. She remembered that Patrick never mentioned him being dead, she just assumed it.  But obviously he is not dead, and thinking of how he treated people and what he found fun made Skylar grip her gun tighter.  No wonder her dad didn't want to risk running into people.

Skylar couldn't hear much of the conversation but she could tell it wasn't going to end well. She heard Rick tell the man that he and his group could stay at the prison, even if it is on separate sides. As Rick spoke, the Governor pulled out Michonne's sword and walked to Hershel. He put the blade to Hershel's neck and Skylar could tell everyone had stopped breathing.  There was no way this man would chop off the head of an innocent person?

Rick was pleading now. He pleaded for his two friends to be safe, he just wanted them to move on from their past. But the Governor wasn't having it. And he suddenly, swiftly sliced through Hershel's throat.

Everything went in slow motion for Skylar. She could only hear Beth and Maggie screaming and gunshots coming from opposing sides. The tank roared to life and rolled through the fence, allowing the convoy of cars to come right on in.  Skylar had never seen something like this before.  She had been in plenty of fights with zombies, but having to gun down a person?  She couldn't move. She couldn't shoot. She was frozen.  Just like with Patrick.

Daryl noticed the young girl wasn't moving and he grabbed her arm. She didn't resist him. She followed, not caring where Daryl was going to take her, just as long as it was safety. The tank fired at the prison and Daryl made her pulled on her harder and was shouting.  Rubble was raining from the blasts, dirt was kicked up from bullets chasing their legs, and people were screaming.  Skylar's vision was blurred from the adrenaline in her body going haywire.  As she prayed to not be killed, there was a loud bang and she was flung multiple feet from where she and Daryl were headed.

Skylar's body hit the ground with a thud, her head full of ringing, the loud bangs and screams now muffled noises. She was dizzy so dizzy and watching the feet run by made her feel disorientated. The setting sun was also hurting her eyes and something was seeping into her green orbs.

Skylar felt someone grab her arm and pull her up, but when she got on her feet a sharp pain ran up from her ankle to her whole body and she was falling again. Whoever had grabbed her cursed and threw her over his shoulder, fireman style. Her kidnapper ran as fast as he could, but the bouncing made Skylar feel even worse.

Gunshots were flying by and Skylar just wished one would hit her so she didn't have to go through the pain. But whoever had her soon stopped and put her down on the ground. She was leaning against a wall now, hidden in the shadows. She tried to look at whoever brought her here, but she still couldn't focus and keeping her eyes open was only getting harder. The human said something she didn't catch and left just like that.

Skylar was alone except for the darkness that was consuming her. The horrible darkness that had been following her since she had to leave the house she was raised in had caught up to her.  She was too weak to fight off the feeling of floating and falling.  Skylar was going under and her last thought was if it felt like this for her parents. 


	9. Chapter 9

Skylar was rocking.  Not like a rocking chair, smooth and comfortable.  It was more like a broken rocking chair, sort of bouncy and wrapped beneath her knees and behind her back.  That's not how a rocking chair is supposed to look either.  She had been woken up by the light that was bright even behind her eyelids.  And there was a crunching noise, someone was carrying her.  With the walking came a shuffling behind her and whoever was holding her.  The shuffling was almost constant and made her think it was a zombie.  

_A zombie._

Skylar's brain kicked into overdrive at the terrifying image of Patrick and her mom.  She then tried to fling herself out of the person's arm.  But she didn't get very far.  Her body felt like it had been stuck between a hard place and a rock.  Her back was sore, the bones in her ankle were very much broken, she realized her rib cage was cramping, and her throat was drier than a desert.  And when she flailed the person holding her held on tighter, very much aware of her wild movements.  

"Calm down," Carl told her in a monotone voice.  She froze and looked up to see her friend staring straight ahead with his jaw set and a dirty glare in his dark blue eyes.  At least she knew Carl was the one carrying her and she wasn't with some stranger.  Her mind was just coming to wondering where Rick was when a very weak voice called out.

"Carl!"  The shuffling was moving faster but not getting closer to Carl.  "Carl, slow down!  We have to stick together!"  Carl stopped walking abruptly.  Skylar's head lay against his chest, close to his heart.  It was beating quickly.  Carl stayed still until Rick was next to him.  Skylar got a glance at the man; bruised, bloodied, barely alive.  Skylar would have gasped if her mouth wasn't so dry.  

Carl went on leading them down a road.  Skylar had no idea where they were, where everyone else was, or what happened to the prison.  She was stuck in Carl's arms until he was done walking.  As much as she didn't want to be, she was comfortable.  Laying her head on his chest was nice, even if he did smell like blood and dirt.  But what she really needed was water.  So she tapped his chest, but because he's being a jerk, it took her a few tries to get his attention.  

"What?" He asked without looking down.  

"W-water."  It only came out as a whisper so Carl had to look down to read her lips a second time.  His brows were furrowed at her and his freckles looked more prominent and Skylar wanted to stare at them so she would never forget his face even though he seemed to want to forget about her face.  Once he understood what she was saying, he walked to the side of the road where a diner was.  He sat her down on the ground in front of it and Rick came to sit by her.  She got a chance to really look at him and saw he was obviously in a fight, a fight to the death.  His face had some bandages over it and his hand was wrapped up tight, but it wasn't doing much.  His breathing was ragged and he looked like his eyes were constantly closed.      

Carl handed Skylar the water and she quickly opened it. The water was warm, but she didn't care; it was refreshing in her mouth and throat. She drank more than half the water in one sip and then tipped the rest over her face. Rick managed to do the same with his own bottle but much slower.  The three sat and relaxed when they heard a zombie inside the diner banging against something.  

"We need to kill it,"  Rick mumbled.  Skylar stared at him and Carl stood to go in without them.  Rick watched and had to push himself up, grunting as he did so, but didn't make it inside; he had to lean on the building.  Skylar put a small amount of pressure on her ankle and knew she was stuck down there.  

 _ **Bang**_.

It wasn't as loud as the bangs were at the prison, but it made her ears ache and her heart race.  Not the same reaction she had when she'd shoot a gun herself.  It was scary and she didn't want to hear a gun again anytime soon.  Carl was in there for another minute before coming out with his bag full.  As he swung the pack over his shoulder, she realized her gun was around his older shoulder.  That's the only gun she wanted, that was the only thing she needed right now.

"My gun," Skylar pointed at it.  Carl looked at her like she was silly.

"Why?  We have to get moving."  He turned his back to her.  "Can you walk?"

"No." Her anger was suddenly rising.  "I want my gun."  

"You can't hold it while I carry you."   

"How do you know?" Skylar was starting to raise her voice.  She just wanted her gun, it isn't up to Carl if she gets it or not.  And if his hands are full from carrying her, how would he be able to hold a gun much less a knife?  She would be able to carry it and shoot.

"Carl, just give her the gun,"  Rick ordered.  Carl stood there in disbelief but gave Skylar her gun.  "Now let's go."      

~~

It wasn't hard to find a neighborhood and house for the night.  All they had to do was keep following the road, which by the signs said they were going North.  The small group went into the first large, empty house they spotted. Rick went in first, though Carl just wanted to get in and get the zombie killing over with.  Carl put Skylar down on the leather recliner and walked around with his dad, checking every room. Rick was whispering when Carl started to bang on a wall and yell curses.

"Hey shitface!" He screamed. Skylar sat up, surprised by Carl's outburst. Rick tried to calm his son down and tried to be calm about it himself, but he was losing his breath and he needed to lay down on the couch that they had pushed against the front door. Carl eventually stopped and stomped upstairs to have a room to himself. Rick had fallen asleep and Skylar was close to following.

~~

Jerked awake by a nightmare, curled up in a ball, still on the chair she took in her surroundings.  Her eyes were wide trying to remember what house she was in.  They had left the prison because of the break-in.  Rick was on the couch across from her taking in shallow breathes.    Her eyes felt bruised when she rubbed them. Her bones were cramped up and it took time for her to stretch out. When she could move somewhat, she crawled off of the chair and to the dusty rug. Skylar slowly crawled to the kitchen, keeping her injured ankle off of the ground. The cold wood floor hurt her skinned palms and wrists, but she wanted the food that resided in the bag on the kitchen table. 

She grabbed the bag that had some cans of food Carl grabbed and heard them tumble together.  The first can she pulled out was tomato soup.  Perfect for her.   There were four more bottles of water and Skylar decided she would put just enough water in her soup to make it thinner.  She knew nothing would work to heat up her soup, so she looked for a can opener, spoon, and dug in while sitting on the floor.

Skylar had just finished her soup when she heard someone stomp their way down the stairs.  She figured it had to be Carl, and she was right when he turned into the kitchen.  He was wearing his hat with a gun strapped to his thigh.  He had made it a few paces in before he found Skylar glaring up at him.  He stopped with a huff.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Skylar folded her arms.  

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"  Skylar was tired of him acting like this. "We need to stick together-"

"I'm fine by myself!"  Carl yelled at her and then left out the back door, making sure to slam it as hard as possible.  Skylar flinched from his aggressiveness.  What was going on with him?  He was never this bad when he would be in bad moods before.  The more she thought on it, the more her head hurt.  Her eyelids were heavy again and she was ready for more sleep, even if it was on the kitchen floor.  


	10. Chapter 10

More slamming doors.  If Carl doesn't stop it a zombie is going to attack them.  Skylar was getting sick of the rude awakenings too.  Carl had just stormed passed her, into the living room, threw something onto the ground by the sleeping Rick and started to talk.

"I still know how to survive."  By his tone, he was very angry.  He wasn't yelling though, but his voice quivered and broke into different octaves.  He continued to say he still knows how to survive, it didn't matter that they were "playing farmers".

"Carl, what's wrong?"  Skylar dragged herself across the wood floor to get a better look at what Carl was doing.  He, she guessed it, ignored her to keep going on his rant.

"I don't need you anymore."  Carl practically whispered it.  "I don't need you anymore!"  He then screamed, making Skylar jump.

"Carl!"  She didn't want him to call attention to their hiding spot.  "The zombies!"

"You couldn't protect Judith," Carl was still on a roll. "You couldn't protect Hershel or Glen or Maggie, or Daryl... Not even Mom."  Skylar felt her heart twist in pain for Rick.  Maybe he was in a deep enough sleep he wouldn't be hearing the abuse Carl was shouting.  "You knew he was out there, but you kept us locked in a literal prison!  You didn't care!  You were waiting and you let everyone down.  They counted on you, but now?  You're nothing."  He turned on his heel with his fists clenched tight and stormed to the kitchen to grab the bag that had the last of their food.  He poured it out and walked to the door again but stopped.  

"I'd be fine if you died."  Skylar whimpered when he said it.  He couldn't mean that.  He loved his dad, he looked up to Rick.  He was always talking highly of his dad with Skylar and Skylar really liked him too.  Sure, since she's shown up to the prison she's been through a lot more exciting things than when she as just by herself.

She decided to crawl to Rick, sitting in front of his face on the ground, her head laying next to him.  His breath was so soft she had to put her ear to his slightly open mouth to hear the raspy breathes.  He wasn't looking any better than yesterday.  She ran her hand through his greasy gray hair and grabbed his hand that couldn't hold her back.  She can do the opposite of what Carl did.

"Thank you for finding me.  Thank you for taking me in and treating me like your own."  It was kind of weird talking to Rick like this, but she had spent so many years with him that it also felt sort of natural.  She knew she loved Rick like she loved her own dad.  And if he didn't make it, the last thing he needed to hear was that he wasn't loved.  Skylar continued whispering how much she loved Rick and going through memories of the old days until she fell asleep when the sun started to set, hours after Carl left.  Her last thought before she fell asleep was,  _If he doesn't come back, he doesn't come back.  It happened, get over it._

_~~_

When Skylar woke up again, it was dark. She was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling.  Someone was snoring above her.  But it sounded more like regular heavy breathing than a slow snore.  She remembered Rick was there when he swung his arm out from where he was laying on the couch.  

"Skylar, get back," Carl was sitting in front of the chair he had been sleeping in.  She didn't understand why, but she did as told.  Rick's breathing was more ragged and louder than it had been when she was talking to him.  It was like a zombie.  The realization hit Carl and Skylar at the same time, both taking a sobbing breath when he rolled off the couch and slowly moved to face them.  Carl reached for his gun and aimed it at Rick's shadowed form on the ground, his broken hand extended toward them.  Carl's sobbing was louder than Skylar's, much louder, and his hands were shaking.  Skylar didn't know what to think, but she couldn't look away.  Rick had a shadow over his face, but she could clearly see her mother's bloodied and gaunt face.  She put her head down in her arms and whimpered.

"I can't," Carl moaned and lowered his gun.  "I'm sorry." They continued crying, both waiting for Rick to bite them.  Skylar wasn't ready.  She didn't want to keep living with her nightmares, but she didn't want to be a zombie.  She didn't want to have chunks of her body eaten off by Rick.  

"Carl," a very low grumble spoke through the ragged breaths.  "Skylar."  Carl hiccupped and sobbed more, Skylar was too busy wailing to understand he said their names.  

"Carl."  Rick tried again, louder. "Don't go outside.  Stay safe."  Skylar heard him through her own voice and was too shocked to continue her crying.  Rick spoke, he wasn't dead.  But he definitely wasn't awake anymore.  His hand was still stretched out but relaxed.  Carl crawled to him slowly and gently rolled Rick onto his back, then lifted his head into his lap.  Carl was crying softly as he put his forehead to Rick's.  Skylar slid to Carl and put her arm around him.  Then he did something unbelievable; he fell into her.  He twisted so he could put his head on her shoulder and bawled while she rubbed his back.  And they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

~~

Neither kid slept or talked through the night.  They wrapped Rick in blankets they found around the house and shared a blanket on the couch, sitting up with their legs tucked to their chest.  Skylar didn't know how long she cried, but her eyes were so puffy she could barely see and her head hurt almost as much as it did when she was thrown by the explosion.  But she didn't have any complaints about being next to Carl.  Sure, he was being a mean person, but they both just had a traumatic night and needed each other.  Carl seemed to have finally accepted that she's here and not leaving.   

It was late morning when Rick started to move. No one spoke for a while until Carl told his dad he went out and got food.  Rick was mad when he heard that Carl had left Skylar alone and went out alone, almost getting hurt.  But he couldn't help but laugh when Carl also admitted to eating 112 ounces of chocolate pudding.   It was nice being able to talk and have no tension.

"You're a man now, Carl," Rick said when they stopped laughing.  "You're a woman, Skylar.  And I am so sorry."  Skylar didn't understand why he was sorry.  She knew she had to be a grown up right now, she was ready to prove herself to Rick because she couldn't prove it to her parents.  As Rick was hugging them, a knock on the door made them jump.  Rick motioned them to be quiet and managed to pull himself up to get on the couch and look out the peephole.  Skylar saw him smile wide and he started laughing.  She thought he finally lost his mind.    

"It's for you." He nodded towards Carl.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the past few days, Michonne has shown up, they've collected more food, Skylar was able to walk somewhat normally without feeling dizzy, they made a homemade splint for her, and Carl wasn't being so mean. He wasn't really talking to her, but he'd listen to her talk to Michonne and wouldn't glare at her.

Today Michonne was taking them out of the house while Rick stayed home to relax and heal up some more.  Carl had woken up in a bad mood, made a snarky comment to Michonne about Rick, and then she decided they needed some air.  The walked out of the neighborhood for the first time, taking advantage of the cloudy late summer day.    In the first house they stopped in, Michonne found spray cheese in a can and acted like a walker with the fake cheese in her mouth. Skylar laughed, needing the happy distraction, but Carl wasn't having it.

"You know, I used to make toddlers laugh," Michonne said when she and Skylar calmed down.

"When were you with toddlers?" Carl asked skeptically.

"I had a child before this happened." Skylar's jaw dropped to the porch floor they were walking up to.   Michonne had a baby? Tough, walker-killing Michonne had a baby?  No one mentioned it while Michonne broke into the house.

"What was its name?" Carl asked without looking at Michonne. Skylar thought that was kind of rude to ask that since it was probably a sore subject with Michonne.  And she did take a moment to answer it.  

"Andre."

"Oh." Carl moved to the kitchen and Skylar and Michonne exchanged glances behind his back.  Michonne nodded toward him and Skylar knew that meant she had to stay with him while Michonne went exploring around the house.   

"Carl?" Skylar took her chance alone with Carl to maybe get somewhere with him.  He kept a good distance between them since sharing a blanket with her.  He wouldn't meet her green eyes and only spoke to her if he absolutely had to.  

"Hm." He stood on the other side of the kitchen, looking at cupboards for food.  

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." Skylar thought it was a stupid way to get to know what was going on.  He wouldn't just tell her right away.  

"I'm fine." She almost didn't hear him.  She knew that wasn't the truth.  She always told Beth she was fine when she had just gotten done trying not to cry over her parents.  

"Okay." Skylar was just going to give up, it wasn't worth it today.  

"Skylar." She turned from the cabinet she was looking in to see Carl standing just an arm's length away.  "I'm sorry. For being mean. I just didn't know what to do with you showing up so randomly.  There's been too much happening."

"It's okay." Skylar's heart fluttered. He was talking to her and apologizing.  "I know what you mean."

"And you're welcome for saving you when the walkers took over the prison."

"And having to carry me all the way to a house." Skylar gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." He smiled back. Skylar didn't know what else to say, but a door slamming made it easy for her to not have to worry about that. The two kids ran to where Michonne stood outside of a room.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Just a dead animal." Michonne blocked the room so Carl and Skylar couldn't try to go in. They looked at each other, not believing her, but they left it.  Michonne lead them out of the house and down the road back to where they left Rick. None of them talked or laughed about string cheese.  They just silently walked towards the house, but Skylar appreciated that Carl walked beside her instead of keeping Michonne between them.  The breeze was calm and Skylar felt a little at peace. Until they saw Rick with a gun, running with a limp at them, using hand motions to tell them to go back.

"Don't worry about it, just go!" He ordered when he had reached them. They ran as fast as they could with two crimpled people away from where they were staying.  They ran into the woods until they found some train tracks.  They stopped to take a break and share some water.  Carl poured water on Skylar's ankle as if it was going to heal the broken bones, but he told her that she should keep it clean still.  When Rick got them moving again, Skylar balanced herself on the rail beside Carl, who was laughing at her as she pretended to fall.

They weren't on the railroad long before they saw a sign:  _Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus._


	12. Chapter 12

"So, where did your parents take you when the walkers came?"  Carl asked.  They were walking side by side on the tracks behind Michonne and Rick.  They had been on the tracks for two days now, headed to a place called Terminus.  Rick had noticed more signs down the track and told them maybe someone from the prison could find the signs as well and be there waiting.  It gave Skylar some hope at least.  Carl had slowly been asking her what had been happening in her life, trying to catch up on the two years they were apart.  

"Dad drove out to Athens almost immediately."  She told Carl.  "There were whole abandoned neighborhoods by the time we got there, so we just took a house."

"We were on the outskirts of Atlanta, we found a small group of people.  Then dad showed up and we started to move around."  

"Did you move a lot?"  Skylar had only moved a few times, but the house close to the prison was the one with the most memories that now haunted her.  

"Yeah, it feels constant."  Carl looked tired.  There was a silence between them.  Skylar didn't mind having short conversations, she didn't want to jump back into the friendship as she did at first.  She didn't want to get close to Carl just to lose him when she finally found him again.  She was tired of the pain and needed to protect herself.  

As they walked the tracks they would run into a few walkers at a time and each uses their knives to kill them.  Sometimes Skylar's ankle would hurt too much for her to walk and Carl would have to carry her, which wasn't as awkward as the first time.  Carl held her tighter and always made sure she was feeling comfortable.  Sometimes he'd switch from holding her like a princess to her climbing onto his back.  Carl had never been able to carry Skylar before, she was taller than him when they were 11.  But now he had an inch on her and had gained muscle from working at the prison.  

Rick kept them moving almost constantly, trying to get to Terminus as fast as possible.  Every ten miles there was a sign showing them they were getting closer, but still had a ways to go.  That night they had found a truck parked on the side of the road that didn't have any sort of creature inside of it.  Michonne broke into it for them and they settled down.  

Rick and Michonne had put their blankets in the front seats and left Carl and Skylar to sit down in the back.  They had finished eating a rabbit Skylar had caught while she and Carl sat in the back with a pair of comic books Carl snagged from a house and Michonne and Rick were still sitting outside talking.  Carl sat in the middle of the backseat so he could be close to Skylar.  It reminded her of their time in her treehouse, just reading or talking and sharing a blanket.  When it started to get too dark to read, Skylar put her book down and rested her head on the window, almost immediately falling to sleep. 

~~

There was a slam on the window of the car that woke up Skylar.  Her head bumped into Carl's when she lifted it, but she couldn't think of that when there was a strange man peering into the car.  He looked hungry as he stared down the two kids.  Skylar looked out the windshield to see Rick and Michonne sitting with guns to their heads and a white-haired man talking to them.  She couldn't make out what he was saying until he started to count down from 10.  She cried out softly and Carl put a trembling arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.  He put his hand over her head so he didn't have to see the man at the window now holding a knife to them and licking his lips.  

Skylar heard the man yell "eight Mississipi"  and then another voice cut him off.  Carl twisted around and gasped, so Skylar had to push out of his arms so she could see what was happening.  And she saw Daryl's dark figure walk by, into the moonlight to stand in front of Rick and Michonne.  Daryl and the old man were talking when suddenly Daryl threw his crossbow down.  Skylar sat up straighter to keep an eye on the scene.  More talking and then the three men behind Daryl came at him, shoving the butts of their guns into his gut and face.  Carl and Skylar watched as he punched them right back, standing up for himself as he does.  

That's when the back door to the truck opened and Skylar was being dragged out by the man who was taunting them.  She screamed and grabbed for Carl who tried pulling her back in but it was no use against a grown man.  A man broke away from his fight with Daryl to grab Skylar and break her away from Carl, who now had a knife to his throat.  The man who had Skylar twisted his hand in her tangled hair, pulling hard, and grabbed her throat with a tight squeeze.  Rick and Michonne almost moved, but the guns at their heads were shoved harder into their temples.  

"It was me!"  Rick growled at the man who must be the leader.

"See!  Now that's not a damn lie." He sounded like he was having fun while his prey struggled and cried.  "We can settle this like reasonable men.  First, we're going to beat Daryl to death.  Then we'll have both the girls. Then the boy.  Then I'm going to shoot you."  Skylar threw her head back, wanting to get away but the man pulled her hair up so she'd whine and stop struggling.  Carl's assailant pushed him down and climbed over him, with the leader laughing maniacally at Rick's shoulder.  Skylar screamed, not caring if it called attention to them, and tried to kick back at her kidnapper but it was no use.  She couldn't fight her way to Carl, she's too small.                   

Bang.

The gunshot made Skylar freeze and tense up, but she also felt the hands around her throat and hair loosen.  So she tried to twist out of them just as she saw Rick stand up and throw a punch at the leader.  But as Rick was thrown to the ground, so was she right next to Carl who was still fighting the large man above him.  

"Look at what you got yourself into, princess."  The man whispered in Skylar's ear and pushed her hands over her head with only one of his hands.  Carl was fighting as hard as he could, people were grunting from fighting, there was another gunshot, Rick was stumbling everywhere.  Skylar didn't know what she could possibly do, they were screwed.  The white-haired man had grabbed Rick into what looked like a hug and said:

"What are you going to do now, sport?" And still laughing.  Skylar heard belts unbuckle and tried to kick her legs again when she heard a shout turn to a gurgling.  She tilted her head to see Rick spit something out and his attacker grabbing at his bloody neck.  Everyone had stopped moving as they watched Rick sway on his legs and the man fall to the ground.  Michonne grabbed a gun and shot the man who had her, one of the guys attacking Daryl, and the man above Skylar.  She was just about to shoot Carl's man when he had pulled the young boy up with the knife to his throat.

"I'll kill him if you shoot!"  He threatened.

"Put him down!" Michonne didn't sound as strong as she normally did.  Skylar had scrambled to Michonne's side as Rick also came up to her.  

"He's mine." Skylar had never heard someone sound so evil, so deranged as Rick.  He took sloppy steps to the now cowardly man who had thrown Carl to the ground.  Skylar reached out to Carl and pulled him to her chest and held him like it was her last time to hold him.  They shivered together and watched Rick rip into the man who tried to hurt Carl.  Skylar found this time she couldn't turn away as Rick stabbed the man over and over and over again.  She found herself unable to cry as Michonne tucked her into the car with Carl.  She found herself unable to sleep again.

 


	13. Chapter 13

They were walking again in the middle of the morning. No one talked. Rick hugged both the kids and kissed their heads, but didn't say anything.  Skylar didn't felt that little bit of hope she used to when he did it.  She felt like a robot as she walked down the track beside Carl, behind the rest of them.  She had only looked at Carl once during their walk, and when she saw his scraped face she quickly turned away.  Both of them were put into uncomfortable positions last night, and if she was feeling like a robot, she could only imagine how Carl was feeling.   

"How are you?" Carl asked at a whisper after being on the tracks for a while.

"I don't know. Alive." She kept her head down, watching her feet as she walked ahead.  

"Same."  Then they continued on.  Skylar didn't know what she wanted to say to Carl.  She didn't have anything to say.  She didn't sleep at all last night; she sat up with Carl on her shoulder.  It was nice to have his presence after what happened but she also didn't want to be with anyone.  She wanted to be alone again.  She didn't have to deal with almost being raped when it was just her and her parents.  

Rick had stopped at a sign that was covered with dirt and leaves on the ground and told them to head into the woods so they wouldn't run straight into Terminus without a look at who these people are.  The didn't have to crunch along for long when they came to a fence.  Behind the fence, there seemed to be a brick building that kind of looked like a factory.  It was large, but not as big as the prison and didn't have a field like the prison to grow crops.

"We'll spread out, watch them for a while,"  Rick said.  Skylar was getting ready to follow Michonne when Rick asked Carl if he wanted to stay with him.  

"I'm going with Skylar," he said and pulled Skylar in the opposite direction.  Skylar looked back at Rick to see him watching them with a sad expression in his eyes.  Skylar didn't like seeing rick upset.      

"Why didn't you go with Rick?" Skylar asked after they had walked the fence long enough to be away from the others.  He didn't speak though, just putting a hand inside his jacket. She sighed. 

"How did your parents die?"  His question took her by surprise.  She had never said how out loud and had no idea why it was being brought up now.  

"My...My dad went on a supply run and never returned."  Skylar watched her step so she wouldn't trip over any branches.  "Mom walked out of the house to be bitten, I had-"  She couldn't finish it.  She didn't want to have to see her mom's face again.  

"I had to with my mom as well."  Skylar knew Lori had died during birth but had no idea Carl was a part of it.  "She lost too much blood from having Judith and I shot her before she turned into a walker."  Skylar stopped walking and took a good look at her old friend.  She didn't realize how much their lives in this new world were almost similar.  They both had to kill their moms but Carl had to deal with the torment of trying to figure out who to trust and not trust much earlier than her.  

"You're dad was my hero when he got me.  I only had one can of food left and wasn't getting much on my traps.  I was ready to die."  Skylar didn't realize what she had been feeling at the time until she spoke it out to Carl.  "I was so alone and suddenly I wasn't.  I had people around me and I was going to see you.  It was almost a fairytale."  As she spoke she realized why Carl was saying those mean things at their prison.  She did act as if nothing was wrong as if they could just be friends after what they had both been through.  

"Skylar, I'm not a good person."  Carl looked as if he had been wanting to say that for a long time.  "Dad told me he's proud of me, that I'm a good man.  But I'm not.  I have these... thoughts that make me feel like I'm a monster.  Skylar, I'm a monster and I'm afraid if you get too close to me I'm going to hurt you."  Carl had tears forming through his talk and they were dropping by the time he finished.  Skylar reached out to take him in for a hug.  She held him tight and decided she wouldn't let go.  She didn't think of him as a monster, she still saw her best friend but he was older now.  He's still her Carl.  Even if he was a little mean to her.  He apologized and she took it as him thinking he's a monster as to why he was so mean to her.   

"I'm sorry," Carl said.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  She held her dear friend as he wept, but never shed a tear for herself. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Carl was done crying and they had sat around watching the people working inside of the fence for a bit, they met back up with Rick who was burying their extra guns.  He was signaling them to be quiet and then climbed over the fence with Michonne behind him.  Daryl stayed back to help Carl and Skylar over it and was the last one over.  They slowly made their way into the factory, Daryl leading the way and Rick behind them.  The hallway they entered was dark except for the light coming from a room.  A voice also echoed to them, most likely coming from the room with the glow.   

"Those who arrive survive.  Terminus.  Sanctuary for all.  Community for all."  Repeated over and over again.  They walked the wall with Daryl leading and he peered around the corner to look in.  He gave it a once over and gave them the go ahead.  When Skylar stepped in, she could tell it was a warehouse.  There were people working at a few desks scattered about and a map of the United States was hung up on a wall.  There was a woman sitting at a desk in the middle of it all with a large set of headphones and a microphone of sorts in front of her face.  She was the one speaking the mantra.  Everyone's boots were so soft on the hard floor that no one took notice until Rick said hello.  

The people working jumped and stared at Rick's dirty group.  No one said anything, just stared, trying to figure out what to do with each other.     

"I bet Albert was on perimeter watch." A man with a fed up tone threw his pencil on the desk he was at.  He then came around it to walk up to them, but not too close.  He was tall and skinny with brown hair plastered to his forehead.  "You here to rob us?"  

"No,"  Rick replied. "We wanted to see you before you saw us."  He holstered his gun, but Daryl kept his crossbow out, so Skylar kept her own pistol out as did Carl. Skylar's gut felt like it had so many butterflies she was going to explode.  She didn't like the feeling and wanted to leave.

"Makes sense," He nodded his head and moved a little bit closer with his arms spread out. "Usually we do this at the entrance; Welcome to Terminus. My name's Gareth. Looks like you have been out there long."

"We have," Rick nodded his head.  "Rick.  That's Carl, Skylar, Michonne, and Daryl."  Gareth waved to them and smiled, but something about his smile made Skylar feel uneasy.

"Chill guys. We all know it's a little nerve-wracking. But just like us, you came for sanctuary, right?" He sounded calm and almost amused by the situation.   Rick nodded again. "Good. 'Cause you found it. Alex, come here. He will show you around, answer and ask questions. Ah, but first we have to take the weapons." The five all looked at each other, having a silent conversation.  Of course, none of them wanted to put down their weapons in a strange place but what choice did they have?  Rick nodded so they all put them down. Gareth and Alex then proceeded to pat them down. Skylar always hated pat downs. On the occasional airplane trips her parents took her on, she hated going through security.  Having old, smelly women get in her face was not a pleasant experience and now having a guy grope her sides was even worse.  

"I'd hate to see the other guy," Alex, a smiley man with short curly hair and a small beard, commented towards Daryl.

"You would," Rick spoke with authority.  Skylar remembered hearing it if Carl was in trouble.

"They deserve it?" Alex asked Skylar.

"Yes," her mouth moved before she could actually think of the answer.  But she squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up.   She could see both Rick and Carl glance at her out of the corner of her eyes. 

"Just so we are clear, we aren't stupid. And neither are you. So don't try anything stupid, and we won't have any problems. Just solutions." Gareth told them.  He then turned his back on them to walk off and  Alex gave them their weapons back. Skylar looked at her gun and then Carl. Were they really giving back their weapons? Alex told them to follow him out a door in the back of the room.  

"How long has this been here?" Daryl asked.

"Since the start. Camps were getting taken over. People came here. People were heading everywhere." Alex told them. Skylar walked in the middle of their little herd with her head lifted towards the top of buildings, looking for a sign of danger.  But she brought her head down when someone grabbed her hand.   _Carl_. 

"It'll be okay," he whispered and she almost felt that he was right.  He gave her a squeeze and they continued their walk with Alex hand in hand.  Alex brought them into a little common area that had round wooden picnic tables with umbrellas sticking out of them.  People were eating food and talking until they noticed the new group walk in.  There was a woman standing at a barbeque handing out plates of food.    

"Mary, can you please make a plate for them?" Alex told her. Alex was handing out plates when and talking to Michonne when Rick came up and knocked a plate out of his hand. He grabbed something out of Alex's pocket and held him at gunpoint.  Skylar dropped her plate and pulled her pistol out with Carl.   _Not even ten minutes,_  Skylar thought,  _and something's already wrong with the place._

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick asked. The people who were peacefully eating were also pointing their guns at Rick's group.  "I see the sniper up there.  Now, where did you get this watch?"

"Put it down!" Alex yelled at the sniper. He obeyed and Rick asked the question again. "I got it off of a dead one, I didn't think he needed it!"

"What about the riot gear? The poncho?"

"We got the riot gear off a dead cop." Gareth was in the picture now. "Found the poncho on a clothesline."  Skylar knew he was lying, she knew that riot gear belonged to their prison and the poncho came from Daryl.  

"You, talk to me." Rick ordered Gareth.

"What's left to say?" He was so calm, standing there with on hand over the other.

"Gareth, please." Alex was sweating profusely and almost seemed to be crying.  

"Shut up, Alex." He put his hand up to silence his friend. "What do you want, Rick?"

"Where are our people?" Rick asked.

"You didn't answer the question." Gareth made a fist and Rick spun, a shot ringing out. Alex was shot and everything started moving quickly.  Skylar ducked and ran towards Michonne with Carl at her heels.   Rick was yelling at them to move faster while snipers shot at their feet.  Daryl lead them into a door that was open that lead them into a garage where the large door was dropping too fast for them to get through.  Michonne called them to a door that was unlocked and once again thrown outside where the snipers shot at their feet, almost herding them.  Daryl ran in the front trying to keep them moving and trying to find places to hide.  They ran were some rectangular cargo boxes Skylar had seen on trains stacked together.  As Skylar ran by she heard screaming: "Some get help!"  But everyone else was moving too fast she couldn't stop and ask questions.   

They barged into a room full of candles. they were placed on the floor or on shelves or hanging up.  Large block letters on the wall wrote  _Never Again. Never Trust. We First, Always._ Names were written on the floor.

"I don't think they were trying to kill us," Michonne said, trying to catch her breath.

"No, they were aiming at our feet,"  Rick said and spun in a circle looking for a way out of the weird room.  There was an open one that he pointed to and they ran for it, but it closed just as they reached it.  Daryl pointed to another one and they ran a little faster just in case and weren't stopped that time.  But they were outside again with bullets flying in front of their feet.  But they had found a fence they could jump.  Skylar's heart leaped in her chest and she pushed her sore leg to drag her a bit faster, but almost ran into Daryl.  Then she saw the men lift themselves from the thick grass, aiming guns at them.  They were surrounded. 

"Drop your weapons!" Gareth yelled from above. They stood there, but they didn't have much of a choice again. They put their stuff down.

"Ringleader, turn to the left." Gareth called to Rick. "To the train car!" Rick looked at Skylar and Carl.   Skylar was terrified.  She didn't want Rick to go, she wouldn't know what to do then. "Do what we say and the kids go with you! Anything else, and they die." Rick gave them one last nod and walked to the train car where steps lead up to the door.  "Now the archer." Daryl gave them his signature glare and followed. "Now, the samurai." Just Carl and Skylar left.

"Stand at the door! Ringleader, Archer, and Samurai, in that order!"  Skylar grabbed Carl's hand again and they looked at each other.  Skylar has never felt so small before, everyone was looking down and watching her with weapons pointed at her, ready to kill.  

"The kids!" Rick shouted.

"Go," Gareth told them. Skylar wanted to run to Rick but Carl held her back by holding her hand even tighter, almost crushing it.

"Ringleader, open the door and go in."

"Not without them!"

"Don't make me kill them now." Gareth sounded bored. Rick did as told, watching the two as he went in. Daryl and Michonned followed close behind. Carl paused at the steps and looked at Skylar with wide blue eyes.  She squeezed his hand and they walked up the stairs together.  Rick took them the second they stepped foot inside. The door shut behind them, making the train car black except for the little light coming through the cracks.

Rick had pulled them to the corner of the train car when they heard a thump and movement from the other side.  A figure made his way slowly into the dimlight and they saw a familiar face.

"Rick?" Glen couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that you?" Then Maggie, Bob, and Sasha came out of the shadows. As well as new people.

"You're here,"  Rick nodded his head.  "You're here."  

"They're our friends," Maggie said when she saw Rick staring. "They helped us."

"Now they're friends of ours," Daryl spoke.

"For however long that is." The big man with the handlebar mustache was about to turn away.

"No." Rick's voice made him turn back. "They're going to feel pretty stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" Big guy asked. Everyone looked at Rick as he moved to look out a crack in the car.

"They're screwing with the wrong people."  


	15. Chapter 15

Skylar was used to having to fight slow-moving walkers when they moved from house to house, she never had to worry about another person.  She didn't think there would be other humans out there and even if they were she wasn't expecting so many of them to be crazy.  This was a whole new level to the apocalypse that Skylar did not find very fun.    Rick had gotten them to start making weapons from their belts and other items of clothing almost immediately after he came into the car.  They each took turns telling their story from leaving the prison to now, with the new members explaining their past and how they found Maggie, Glen, Sasha, and Bob.  Skylar and Carl worked together on making their belts fit over their knuckles so they could stab and punch better.  Daryl was standing guard, peeping out of a crack on the door.  Everyone stopped working when they heard talking and a few shouts.

"Okay, there are four coming our way," Daryl said.

"Remember, aim for the eyes and then the throats," Rick ordered. Carl and Skylar stood side by side with one last look at each other.

"Put your backs to the wall!" A man outside told them. They stayed in their spots, ready to jump out the door when it opened.  Then there were footsteps on the top and no one put their guard down on the front door in time until a can was dropped from above.  Abraham yelled at them to move just in time for a bang and cloud of smoke.  Skylar couldn't see anything and was pushed to the ground with Carl on top of her.  She was on her face with her knees tucked in and Carl's hands held tight over her mouth while he leaned over her, coughing and gasping into her hair. Everyone was coughing and gasping, there were thumps from them stumbling, and the sliding door opened.  Skylar couldn't see anything but could hear the struggling then the door slamming shut and leaving them in a cloud of gas of darkness.  

Everyone was still coughing loudly when the smoke had cleared.  Carl wouldn't get off of Skylar until Michonne told him it was okay.  Skylar stayed sitting because her legs were numb and she was too dizzy, too busy coughing to stand up.  Michonne rubbed her back while everyone else found their footing and questioned what was happening.  

"Where's Glenn?" Maggie started to panic. Skylar looked around when her eyesight had cleared and couldn't see Glenn. Much less Daryl, Bob, and Rick. Only Abraham and Eugene were in the car with the girls and Carl. Without Rick, how would they get out?  He was their fearless leader, they need his help to get out of here. Skylar didn't know what to do so she stayed on the ground with her head on Carl's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay." Carl grabbed her hand and rested his head on her head.  "We'll get out."  Skylar didn't think she could believe him, but she didn't say anything.  Skylar was getting tired of not knowing what was happening out there and was not ready for the return of the people of Terminus unless they had her people.  But the small moment was quickly put to an end when a loud bang made the train car shake and their ears ring.  

"What the hell is going on?" Abraham banged on the door.  Skylar and Carl stood up, joining the group at the door.  

"Someone hit them," Michonne whispered.

"Maybe they got free." Sasha tried to show a twinge of hope. Eugene pushed past them and knelt down at the door.

"Maybe if I use this, it'll open the door." He said while everyone stared at him.

"Shut up." Rosita told him.

"My dad's going to be back." Carl stepped forward. "They all are."

"They are." Maggie had composed herself and agreed.  Skylar could hear some distant gunfire, shouts, the awful growls of the dead. She didn't want to die right now. She wasn't ready. She wanted to get out and fight her way out of this God forsaken place. She wanted to get out of here alive with everyone.  

"Skylar, come on. We will make it out." Carl pulled her down next to him as they started working on their weapons again. But she couldn't concentrate. There was too much going on outside. Too much screaming and the smell of burning was making her nose sting.  Carl kept looking up at her and they would stare at each other for a few seconds and then get to working again.  Skylar didn't know why he was doing it and his blue eyes were so intense it made Skylar feel a little nervous.  

Eugene was talking to the other adults about science that flew over Skylar then stood up and started talking about what he used to do with science stuff that Skylar didn't understand.  Some people had been questioning him because he said he knew the cure for the sickness that had spread but wasn't telling them what he knew.  Personally, she thought he was full of it. She could also understand him not wanting to tell her group; they are new to him, and he doesn't really have their trust. But she still thinks he's just pulling them along.  In the middle of Eugene's speech, the door was wrenched open.

"Come on! Fight to the fence!" It was Rick and the rest of the guys. Carl and Skylar jumped out towards Rick who hugged them quickly and then pushed them to the fence. They all ran, stabbing whatever got in their way. Skylar was grabbed a few times, but Carl saved her and kept her running. They got to the fence and all jumped over. Rick kept shooting, making sure nothing slowed them down. Then he jumped over and they ran from Terminus.

They jogged through the trees, Daryl leading them to a spot on the ground.  Skylar didn't understand why until Rick got down and started digging.  This was the spot he had hidden their extra guns and supplies.  

"Take the rifles. Finish them off." He told them.  Skylar watched Rick as if he were crazy and she wasn't the only one.  

"What?" Bob asked.

"They don't get to live."

"Rick. We got out. It's over." Glenn tried to reason.

"They'll run or die," Maggie added. Rick was silent, thinking it over.  Skylar thought it was stupid if he turned them around and went back to Terminus where flames were spreading and walkers had taken over.  There's no way there could be anyone alive there.  Daryl suddenly turned and took off running.  Skylar looked to where he went and saw a woman with short hair and a bloodied poncho covering her.  It was Carol.  Daryl was hugging her tight and everyone walked over to say hello.     

"Did you do this?" Rick asked her when she stopped hugging Daryl.  She started crying when she nodded her head and Rick took her in his arms.  

"You have to come with me." She told him. She led them out of the forest in silence and onto the road. They didn't have to walk long, just up a hill when a little cabin came into view.  A shadowed figure, a very large shadowed figured stood on the porch holding what seemed to be a kid.  When they got closer, she saw it was Tyreese holding Judith. When Rick saw his baby, he dropped his bag and bolted toward them, with Sasha and Carl following close behind. Rick was crying, holding Judith close. Skylar saw Daryl's lip tremble and grabbed his arm to put over her shoulder.

"They're okay." She told him.

"We're all okay." He grunted.   

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Wrote this 5 years ago didn't edit  
> ~~Follows the show closer than the comics


End file.
